Ways To Say 'I Love You'
by Naomi Cho
Summary: Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu disebut kenyataan. Tetapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi, semua orang hidup dalam asumsi. -Haruno Sakura


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Naomi Cho

Warnings : OOC, AU, typo bertebaran

Genres : Romance/Drama/Hurt&Comfort

Main Pair : SasuSakuGaa, Another Pairing

Rate : T

AWAS INI BENAR-BENAR

FANFICTION ALUR LAMBAT

DONT LIKE DONT READ

EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL

Mentari baru saja menyingsing, menorehkan berkas cahayanya yang indah. Gadis itu- Haruno Sakura masih bergelut dalam mimpi indahnya. Posisi tidurnya tak dapat di bilang elit. Rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan dengan selimut yang hanya menyelimuti kaki dan tangannya melebar. Jam weker miliknya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan mata masih tertutup tangannya meraba-raba tempat tidur mencari jam beker. Dapat. Ia matikan jam wekernya lalu melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda. Sedetik kemudian, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka kembali, ia menggeliat dan mengerjapkan mata mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ditolehkan matanya kearah jam weker berbentuk mickey mouse diatas meja yang telah menunjukan pukul 7.15. Dengan langkah cepat segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuruni tempat tidur single size dengan seprai kelopak bunga sakura. Sial- kaki kanannya tersangkut bed cover yang teronggok berantakkan. Karena tidak bisa menahan berat badannya, ia terjatuh keatas lantai dengan tidak elitnya. 'Ya pagi yang benar-benar sial' batinnya.

.

.

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura, dihiasi dengan iris hijau seindah batu emerald, dan jangan lupakan jidatnya yang-eng diatas rata-rata. Ia tinggal seorang diri di Tokyo- kota metropolitan dengan berbagai kesibukan penduduknya. Ayahnya- Haruno Kizashi dan ibunya- Haruno mebuki tinggal di daerah Osaka, kota dengan jumlah penduduk terbesar nomor tiga di Jepang seteleh Tokyo dan Yokohama. Wanita 22 tahun ini adalah seorang editor di salah satu perusahaan advertising di daerah Shibuya.

Sambil menenteng tas bewarna biru lautnya, ia berlari membelah kerumunan orang yang telah berlalu lalang memadati ibu kota Jepang ini. Mulutnya terus menggerutu melontarkan makian yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hari ini ia harus menghadiri meeting penting yang akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Jika beruntung mungkin ia akan sampai ke kantornya dalam waktu 15 menit. Tekankan kata 'jika beruntung'. Dengan gerakan cepat segera ia loloskan tubuh mungilnya kedalam Shinkansen yang telah dipenuhi dengan beragam manusia itu. Syukurlah ada harapan untuk sampai tepat waktu. 'Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku' dengusnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya. Jarak dari stasiun Shibuya menuju kantornya memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi bayangkan jika kita menempuhnya dengan berlari. Tentu saja akan melelahkan.

"Silahkan duduk Haruno" Jawab seorang pria yang terlihat sedang melakukan presentasi. Sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di sudut meja. Segera ia buka catatan yang baru saja diambil dari tas jinjingnya.

.

.

"Forehead" suara cempreng seseorang tertangkap dalam indra pendengaranku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara yang mampu merusak indra pendengaran itu. Ino- sahabat pirangku ini berlari melintasi koridor dan mendekat kearah ku. " Bagaimana meetingnya tadi? " tanyanya yang terkesan sekefar basa-basi. " Ya, seperti biasa menyebalkan." jawabku dengan wajah yang terkesan malas.

"Uchiha Sasuke lagi?"

"Ku rasa kau tau jawabannya Pig." Bagaikan mantra ajaib, mendengar namanya saja telah membuat mood ku buruk.

"Dia menolak project ku lagi. Aku merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya, tapi kenapa aku selalu dipersulit dalam berbagai hal. Semua yang kuajukan selalu salah." ucapku dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Mungkin belum sesuai dengan keinginannya Saku?"

"Aku bahkan telah mengulangnya lima kali Ino dan sesuai dengan permintaannya."

Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk yang sangat kuhindari. Sifatnya yang dingin, wajah aombongnya serta ucapan pedasnya telah memenuhi kriteria sebagai pria yang harus paling kuhindari. Namun anehnya hanya kepadaku dia bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Herannya dia merupakan idola karyawan perempuan dan mungkin laki-laki di kantor ini. Memang kuakui wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi bila disandingkan dengan tingkah lakunya yang buruk itu bahkan seorang pangeran akan terlihat seperti kodok. Yah itulah penilaianku tentangnya.

"Ne, mungkin dia menyukaimu? Maksudku.."

"Maksudmu dengan menolak segala projeck ku. Huh kurasa dia membenciku kalau begitu caranya." potongku sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ya sialnya lagi aku satu grup dengan pantat ayam menyebalkan itu untuk sebuah iklan chocolate bermerk.

"Oke oke lupakan si Uchiha itu." Kemudian Ino menarik pergelangan tanganku. Menuntunku untuk mempercepat langkah menuju kfetaria. Tentu saja dengan sukarela ku ikuti. Toh perutku memang belum terisi apa-apa akibat kesiangan.

.

"Ingin pesan apa Ino san?" tanya Ayame- pelayan kafetaria ini.

"Aku ingin salad dan jus jeruk saja." dengan cekatan Ayame menulis pesana Ino dan matanya melirikku dan menanyakan pesananku.

"Aku nasi kari, onigiri dan milkshake stroberi Ayame san." dengan cekatan Ayame menyiapkan pesanan kami. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami telah siap disajikan. Kedua gadis berbeda warna itu celingak celinguk mencari meja kosong yang dapat mereka tempati. Segeralah mereka berjalan kesudut kanan kafetaria melintasi para karyawan yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Setelah sampai tempat tujuannya, mereka segera duduk diatas bangku kayu coklat itu dan menyantap makan siangnya.

"Forehead ku dengar Sasuke sedang dekat dengan model Hyuuga itu." cerocos Ino sambil menyuap saladnya.

"Uh aku tidak suka dengannya. Kau tau kan bagaimana gayanya yang sok anggun itu, belum lagi dada implannya. Cih menggelikan."

"Pig aku tau kau iri dengannya, tapi bisakah kau diam dan makan dengan tenang."

"Tidak bi.." belum selesai Ino berbicara, bangku didepan mereka tertarik. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Dengan wajah kikuk, Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dengan tatapan mata yang seolah bicara 'semoga mereka tak dengar'.

"Boleh kami duduk disini nona?" tanya pria dengan rambut pantat ayam sambil melirik kesekitarnya. Menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa.

.

.

Huuh kenapa hariku begitu sial wahai Kami sama hingga aku harus duduk behadapan dengan si pantat ayam ini. Tambahan pula dengan wanita beriria amethys disebelahnya yqng terus memandang ku dengan tatapan tidak suka dan merendahkannya. Apakah ini hari kutukan untukku?

"Ah ya silahkan saja." sahut Ino yang berada disampingku. Rasa laparku tiba-tiba saja menguap digantikan kekesalan akut. Entah mengapa melihat wajah Uchiha bungsu ini membuatku ingin segera mencekiknya. Ku lanjutkan dengan menyumpit sepotong onigiri dan melahapnya dalam diam. Mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan makhluk menyebalkan di depanku ini.

"Waah pinky makanmu banyak ya"

Tuiing

Pipiku rasanya ditampar mendengar ucapan menusuk itu. Wajahnya seolah-olah meledekku minta ditampar. Lagi dan lagi pria ini berhasil memperburuk moodku. Ditambah dengan seringai yang terkesan sok tampan menghiaso wajah tampannya #ingat kau sedang marah Haruno. Dengan mata melotot aku menampilkan wajah seramku, menatap matanya dan bukannya takut ia malaj tertawa geli. 'hei kenapa tertawa baka' rutukku dalam hati. Padahal aku sudah mencoba membuat wajah cantikku ini seseram mungkin.

"Kau bisa jadi perawan tua dengan wajah jelek mu itu pinky." Ledeknya sambil menahan tawa yang siap pecah kapan saja.

Ino dan model Hyuuga itu hanya menatapi k

kami yang sedang bertengkar dengan wajah bingung mereka. Telah menjadi hal yang biasa kami- aku dan pria ayam itu melontarkan kata-kata ejekan setiap kali kami berjumpa.

"Pig ayo kita pergi." ujarku sambil berdiri dengan wajah geram. Aku sudah muak meladeni setiap ucapannya yang selalu menyinggungku. Tak terasa setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Ah kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan badan berharap agar si Uchiha ini tidak melihat air mataku. Sekilas aku melihat tatapan bersalahnya yang berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Ugh pasti dia puas telah melihatku menangis.

"kau tidak apa Saku"

"Ya" jawabku singkat sambil menyeka dengan kasar wajahku yang dialiri air mata. Uchiha Sasuke kau sungguh keterlaluan.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

Hai hai Naomi disini

Engh masalahnya blum keliatan? Yap tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa #plak.

Maklum kalau bahasanya kurang bagus serta penggambaran situasi yang sulit dibayangkan, aku masih dalam tahap belajar kok.

Untuk kritik dan saran, silahkan ajaa. Flame? Aku blum siap terima flame.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter..

R&R Please...


End file.
